


...CHASING HOPE...

by Laynnamcknight



Category: life is to short to live with regret
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Family, Hope, Love, Marriage, Miracles, Multi, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laynnamcknight/pseuds/Laynnamcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chasing hope is about everyday people like you and me, facing trials and tribulations that life throws their way. it's how we deal with these situations that make or break us. ever heard of the saying 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'? for these families that saying is life. read on if you want to see how their stories make up chasing hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHASING HOPE INTRO

'ahhhhhhh, I hate my life' 'I wish my family didn't exist' ' why are my parents so strict?' ' why are my parents so lame?' does that sound familiar? do you ever think that you have a hard life and do you ever wish that you were an only child? well guess what life is no picnic for parents either.

 

meet Doug Jennings and his three girls, savannah, summer and belle. they're story is a sad one. just after belle was born, the girl's mom passed away due a brain haemorrhage. Doug is a 36 year old father trying to raise 3 girls, 1 of which is a teenager.

 

another family coping with the death of a loved one is the richman family. jillian richman and her 4 kids, 3 girls and 1 boy lost they're father and husband due to a fatal accident that caused jillian's son kodie to become a paraplegic, numb from the waist down.

 

the Caldwell family is another example of a tough and sad life. a few years after giving birth to they're second son, mark's wife Elizabeth sadly passed away due to cancer, leaving mark with they're two boys 1 of which a teenager.

 

Ashleigh Morgan is a victim of an abusive marriage. being in that situation compelled her to take her two boys and create a better life for them all. she is the strongest person you'll ever meet and has sacrificed so much for her two boys.

 

Richard and Marie Thompson are victims of loss of a child, well two to be exact. Richard and Marie were enjoying a nice sit down dinner when there was a knock at the door. long story short, they're twin girls, hope and josie were killed in a fatal accident that also happened to kill another man and injure another. the same accident that killed jililan's husband and injured her son, killed the Thompson twins.

 

now the Lawson siblings, they had a sister who was always happy and who loved life and tried to live it to the fullest. a few years after giving birth to her second son, Elizabeth Lawson (Caldwell) passed away due to cancer.

 

Colette and John miller are victims of family loss. John and Colette are cousins you see and were really young when they lost john's parents and Colette lost her aunt and uncle. throughout the years they have been through alot more hardships but they stick together and get through it.

 

jack and Dana richman are the siblings of jillian richman and you may be wondering what they lost, well let me tell you jack lost his one true love ( so he thinks ) Nicole Jennings. the sister of Doug Jennings. Dana was only little when the richman children lost their father due to war. their father was a soldier in the army and Dana has only ever heard stories of her father.

 

the best thing about this story is that these characters are all connected in one way or another. they all support each other and are there for each other.

so the next time you complain about your life, think about your parents and how they feel. yes they may seem lame or stupid but the truth is, they are human too and feel things just like you. take it easy on them and just remember that they do love you.

 

A/N: alrighty guys, this is my new story that i am writing and the reason i am writing this is because i have been thinking alot about my mom and what she has gone through for us. it got me thinking about other families and their situations and what they have been through.

 

i wanted to create this story as way to honour those people who have lost someone great in their lives, weather it be a stuffed animal or the loss of a loved one. there are people out there who have suffered greatly in their lives and i want to tell you and address to you all that it its never a bad thing to share your story with others so that they can gain a better understanding of their situations or a better understanding of what is happening in their lives and i want you all to know that its OK to feel upset and feel like you want to just be lost. everyone feels like that at some point in their lives.

 

i also want you all to know, that if you ever need to talk or just vent, then please PM me and we can talk. i am a great listener and i am ready to hear what is on your mind.

 

i really hope that you enjoy this story and hopefully it will give you some insight to what some families and maybe your families are going through that you may not even know about.

 

i love you so very much and i want to thank you for putting up with me and my ranting. enjoy the story and if you have any questions then leave a comment below. don't forget to vote and share this story with your friends.


	2. Meet Doug Jennings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is where you learn about Doug Jennings and what he has to deal with in his life. his story is one of many

My name is Doug Jennings. I live in Georgia with my 3 girls, savannah,summer and belle. just after my youngest was born my wife past away due to a brain haemorrhage, that no one, not even me saw coming. I guess i should start from the beginning, here goes.

I went to school in a little town not to far from where we live now. it was a quiet town. anyway, as i walked into drama class one Friday afternoon, my eyes landed on something that made my heart stop. her name was Sarah karlov. she was stunning. from that day on we were inseparable. i knew that eventually she would become my wife and we would live happily ever after or something to that effect.

skipping ahead about 4 years, sarah and i were in college and trying to make a living from the crappy jobs we both had. once valentines day rolled around i had managed to save enough money to take her out to dinner and i know what you are thinking but no i did not ask her to marry me. that night was one of the best i had ever had in a very long time. 2 months went by and again i had saved up enough money to buy this simple but elegant looking engagement ring, the only thing was, that night sarah was rushed to the hospital because she was involved in a car accident that for awhile we thought caused her memory to fade.

after sarah was ok to go home and live life normally again, i knew that i had to do something now or i could loose her again and i was not about to face that drama again, so i got my courage together and got down on one knee and asked her to marry me. 1 month later we were married. 9 months later we welcomed our first child, a daughter we named savannah. when savannah was about 2 sarah and i welcomed yet another daughter, summer. after summer was born sarah started going down hill again and getting these awful migraines and everything was touch and go for awhile until we went to the hospital where they gave her some meds to help with what was going on. after about 4 months of that sarah and i found out that we were expecting baby number three. long story short belle was born. 

4 weeks after belle was born, sarah and i were getting ready for bed when she started getting dizzy and vomiting. it took me 2 hours to realize that she needed the hospital so i rushed her there but it was too late. the doctors told me that if i had come sooner she would probably still be here. sarah had died. i felt awful and now i was left with three beautiful girls that all reminded me of their mother.

anyway that is the gist of everything. the only hard thing now is, i am raising three girls and one them is now in her teens. she is always at me about how lame i am and the worst thing in her life and that she wants out from under me and bla bla bla. she does not realize that i am doing the best i can with what i have and the only one who seems to realize that is belle, my sweet darling belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and tell me what you think. your feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you enjoy this story and that you get something out of it. in no way am i telling you what to do or how to feel, that is up to you. but as i said if you want to read this story then welcome but if you find this to be really offensive and untrue or just feel it isn't for you, then that's ok thanks for stopping by. anyway hope you enjoyed the story. please leave a comment telling me what you thought of each chapter.


End file.
